Discovery
by kashyuri
Summary: After 3 years in the other side of the gate Ed makes a few discoveries about himself , the people around him , and the one that he loves .. sorry Dx it's a bad summary ... Ed x Roy


* * *

Side note : 

A story that's happening after the end of the series , about three years after Edward was sent to our world , this fic doesn't follow the movie . I don't remind Alfons in here , nor Al didn't pass the gate yet , like I said this fic does not follow the movie at all.

I think it may be a little ooc , this fic is not a one shot fic !!! I will continue it very soon ;) so stay along and enjoy .

**Discovery**

**chapter one:**

**Hollows**

**

* * *

**

Edward Elric sighed to the sight of rain drops flashing the slightly dirty window . Three years he has been in this world , he was in doubt he would ever find the exit . He had the door , it was the gate that brought him to this place at the first place , but the key was hidden somewhere , and he couldn't reach it .

London was quiet a nice place , when it wasn't raining . Ed tried to figure out ways to pass the gate for days , weeks , months,it wasn't simple , because , he had to consider the equivalent exchange matter , after finding out a way to get out of this place he didn't know what he would give in return .

Jittery filled him , he quickly grabbed the coffee cup and took a sip from the hot liquid . The thinking of walking through the gate once again and loosing another body member made him feel a deep anxiety . It hurts , the automail surgery , and the thinking of the slightest chance that he didn't make it ...

he heartily wished that Al was live and breathing .

"Could I get you anything else ? " A female's voice asked pleasantly . Ed turned around to see a red haired waitress smiling warmly at him . "No ... no thank you, I'm fine " Ed said as he brought the cup once again to his lips , but then he realized it was empty .

"Not quiet the type of winter ,are you ? " She smirked and took out a napkin from her pocket and started to clean the table . " I guess so ... " he groaned .

He really didn't like the winter , anymore ... he knew another person who didn't like the winter , more like didn't like the rain . Ed silently laughed at the memory of Riza when she kicking Roy because his ego was alot bigger than his brain , well probably .

Ed didn't know what made Mustang hate the winter , the fact that he was kicked whenever he tried to snap and use his flames , or the fact that he could'nt use them when it was rainy .

"You didn't answer my question " The red haired's voice crashed his train of thoughts back to reality . " Hmmm ? I'm sorry what question ? " He asked and showed an Innocent expression that showed that he didn't mean to ignore her.

" I said that I have never seen you before , it may be London , but in this area I could say that I see only familiar faces , and you're surely not one of them , so where are you from ? "

Raising his eyebrow and giving her quiet a confused look he replied"Germany ...?" He wasn't German , nor could say he owns any other nationality , but telling her he was from a place called Amestris wasn't an option , he didn't want to drag her into the night with explanations .

"That sounds great . If you need anything else don't be shy , just tell me and I'll bring it to you " She said and turned around . Ed looked at her then swiftly stood up " Actually I think I will leave now , could you please tell me how much did it cost ? " .

"Sure , you've been drinking only coffee , right ? " She asked and looked at the table Ed was sitting at a few seconds ago . " Yes " He murmured as he nodded without noticing he was doing so . " It will be two pounds then " She answered .

"Alright" He mumbled and gave her an amount of coins that earned him a confused look from her and a few more blinks . "That should be enough , right ? " He closed his eyes , hands folded . He was just waiting for an answer because he already was eager to get out of that small pub that started to get crowded .

" Of course it doe..." She started but didn't have any chance to finish . " It was nice to meet you , thank you " Ed gave her a mischievous grin a and small friendly salute before opening the door and slipping out.

* * *

"Fucking winter ! " He swore to himself and kept on walking .

As much as he could pretend to be happy from the outside , Ed absolutely couldn't lie to himself .

It all started when a small girl with two long,brown,braid randomly passed by him , a dog white big was walking beside her and in her blue eyes Ed could easily see happiness reflected in them . This little girl looked so much like Nina ...

Ed knew something was wrong , Nina supposed to be at least eleven years old now days , if she was still alive . This little girl didn't seem to be more than nine years old . Once again Ed found himself doing nothing but wondering . It was seeing somebody so close yet so foreigner .

The walking reflection that made his heart throb while passing him by in the street was belonged to no one else but Roy Mustang . Why ? Ed didn't know , but all he did know is that he deeply wanted to be called short or midget in years .

It didn't matter , because he was'nt the same person , and reality sometimes hurt so much and made him reach his hands for nothing . He already learned his lesson , what happens to a human being who steps into god's territory .

Ed released a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding inside for a long time . He watched his fading white breath in the air . The rain has stopped , but the cold was still remaining . Sounded just right for him (1) .

Why could'nt he find the answer , the process of finding a transformation circle was going pretty well . But inside he felt disarray that was bagging him to do something , anything , to fix it . Ed stopped when he a big white built , a big golden cross was placed in the top of the built .

"A church ? " Ed murmured to himself "I don't believe you , yet you lead me here ? " He sighed . "I'd say it's worth a shot , I don't have anything else to do " he shrugged and stepped forward .

When he was step closer he started to a little nausea , he wished to know why . Ed hesitated a bit but decided to go for it anyway , he was'nt cowherd , he crossed god's territory once , if he does it once again , it would not matter .

As he stepped inside Ed started to feel even more uncomfortable than before , he felt it deep inside his skin , it was'nt his place what was he thinking ?! Once again he let his courage push his anxiety aside and walked forward .Was he alone anyway ? He didn't know ...

"No one's here ... not the priest nor one of the nuns " he whispered to himself as if he was telling it to somebody else . He swallowed a limp in his throat a moment before taking a seat , a seat that wouldn't be so close to the big cross above the wooden stage .

Now what ? He was there .. what could he possibly do ? He didn't know any prayer and was in doubt he would ever pray even if he did know any . He felt so stupid at the moment.

"Can I help you young man ? " A sweet feminine voice came from the darkness and it made Ed's heart beat faster in his chest than before . Ed released a small surprised sounds that sounded like " Ha " than turned around in his seat . She smiled at him a tender smile , than sat right beside him .

"You don't seem to know any prayer , am I right ? " She said and looked straight in his eyes . Ed slightly chuckled . He felt cold sweat down his forehead and also the deep urge to squeeze something , anything . There was something piercing in this woman's eyes that made him feel quiet uneasy .

"N..no , I don't " He admitted and blinked a few times before looking at the floor . " You're not Christian , are you ? " She fully serious asked him . " No " He whistled and searched for a frown on her face . Once again she gave him a small smile and said " That's alright young man , as long as you came to sit in here the church shows me that something bugs you , and you want to ask for forgiveness , or maybe you're just seeking an answer " .

'Equivalent exchange ?(2) ' Ed thought to himself and gave her a small forced smile . Maybe , maybe he did seek an answer ... but what answer and for what ? Ed shook his head roughly before giving her a quizzical look . " Tell me young man , can god answer you're question? "

Was it the answer ?' _No '_ Ed answered , it was never the answer , relying on god was'nt his answer . He had done things that shouldn't have been done .. but never cried out to god to save him .

"I know a little girl who comes here everyday , her name's Sarah she prayers for god to save her ill mom " The nun said sadly " Seeing a little girl like that makes you feel awfully helpless " She paused . "I know " Ed whispered and looked up to see the candle light shadow over the big golden cross .

He knew how this girl felt like , he knew what is to feel helpless , he also knew what is to lose somebody very close to you , he also knew what is to get something back and then getting it taken right away .

"Could you please tell me your name ? " She silently asked . " Huh ? " He slightly shook his head in confusion as if he didn't recall the words " Oh , my name is Edward Elric " . " You've seen a lot with these eyes , haven't you ?Our eyes are the key for our soul , did you know that? " She gazed right into Ed's golden eyes with her deep blue eyes a quiet motherly , worrying, look in them .

"I could say I have " He finely answered as he bit his lip .

Sighing , she looked around and after making sure nobody was there she said "Would you please tell me what Edward ?" Her piercing gaze made Ed feel a little too uncomfortable . He wasn't too good at hiding his feeling , it didn't matter how many times he tried , his eyes gave him away .

"Well, it all started when me and my brother wanted to being our mom back to life ..."

* * *

I'm really sorry it ended up that way , but I want to save some more for the next chapter :) 

1) It didn't matter how many times Ed has passed happy times , his sadness always reminded .

2)What I was trying to say by that is that Ed sees that as an Equivalent exchange , since he came from his own will to the church and the nun expects it .

Umm I know it's messed up a bit , if you need another explanation just tell me . I didn't really like this chapter .. I don't think it's really good lol , but I hope you like it , anyway I'm not christian , I'm sorry if I made a mistake !

**Please review**


End file.
